epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/The Walking Wiki: Hysteria - Episode 2
In the security room were several monitors, displaying the hotel building in black and white in the dark room. But only one was active, the others out, most likely due to the lack of power in the building. The powered monitor flickered, its image buzzed and blinked, but clearly displayed a dark room, a bed with a radiator, and a man facing the corner. The gentle and faint sound of crying came from a headset, and no doubt came from the man, who looked elderly from the low quality video, and was in a wheelchair. Tiger began crying, tears rolled down his eyes to see this man suffering, but was cut short from Lexi and Joe walking up to the two. “Holy shit.” Lexi covered her mouth a retreated a step back after looking at the two bodies. “Where’s…” Axel was still on his hands and knees coughing. “Where’s Jose?” “He’s finishing up the last infected on the stairs. Once he’s done, we won’t be needing much of the furniture we used to block up the doors, you can use that to board up your windows Tiger.” She trailed off seeing Tiger crying at the desk. “Tiger.” “You guys.” He took a deep breath “Come look.” ---- Jose drilled the nail into the head of the last infected, putting it down slowly to the ground. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath before taking his first steps up the stairs. He got to the turn in the stairs and set his plank with the nail on the step and kept walking up just to take a peek at the upper floor. What he saw was astonishing. Hundreds of the infected crowded the hallways running into each other like slow bumper cars. They just wandered around, alone in the dark without electricity, hauntingly growling almost in unison. Jose slowly starting stepping down the stairs but it was too late, one of the infected had already seen him. He backpedaled down the stairs as fast as he could but he slipped back, landing on the platform that marked the turn in the stairs- right on top of his plank. The five inch long nail ripped through his calf snapping and pulling tendons as it come out the other side. Jose was in extreme pain, but his brain managed to numb it out as the infected stumbled down the stairs, head first, and landing on the step right above him. He opened his jaw and snapped it closed, making the clicking sound characteristic to the infected outside of the building. Jose backed up but the infected’s hand was on the plank, keeping him in place. Jose didn’t know what to do, he tried to call for help, he really did, but nothing came out, just a soft whisper as his eyes stayed fixed on the infected as it slip down the steps and onto his body. In a quick motion, he leaned forward and grabbed the infected, bashing it against the nail, driving it into the skull like a kebob of wood, leg, and skull. He ripped the infected off of the nail and screamed for help as loud as he could as more infected approached the top of the stairs to his call. Lexi and Axel ran to the stairs as the first tripped down the stairs, landing on top of Jose. Lexi ran up and grabbed it by the sides of its head and pulled it down the stairs and swiftly took it out with placing a nail between her fingers, and driving it into the forehead with her thumb. Axel ran up the stairs once the infected was of and picked up Joe, rushing him down the stairs and into the other room. Joe ran into the room with Tiger and the three of them including Lexi moved the furniture back into place. Jose held the plank down as Axel lifted his leg into the air, pulling the nail out of his leg. “What’s this?” Axel scrapped at the dark red blood on the nail. “That’s my blood…” Jose looked at him like it was a stupid question. Axel shrugged it off, ignoring the fact of the two different shades of red. Tiger walked up to him, “What happened Metal?” Jose’s nickname was Metal Fire, the band name on the shirt he was wearing when they first found him. “There’s a fuck ton of them.” Jose shook his head. “We can’t…” He whispered “We can’t go back up there.” “Too late.” Lexi walked up to him with a pipe in hand from the cardboard box room next to the security room. “There’s somebody up there, we’ve gotta go get him.” She spun the pipe around in her hand. “How do you know this?” Jose turned to her, grasping his own leg to stop the bleeding while Tiger went to grab a bandage. “There’s a security room, there’s a man locked up, in a few minutes we’re gonna go up the fire escape and start searching.” Lexi grabbed a granola bar from the desk. “I’m staying here.” Jose shook his head. “Then you’re gonna help us out.” Joe walked up with a pipe in hand. “We were able to get the other security cameras going, and there’s two radios on the security guard’s belt, you’re going to stay down here and watch the baby and watch the cameras.” “Deal.” Jose hobbled onto one foot and hopped his way with Axel’s help over to the security room after Tiger wrapped up his leg. ---- The security room was cleared out of any dead bodies and Joe was able to get the lights working again. Baby Alexis was brought into the security room after the couch was dragged in. Jose went to each of the monitors and clicked the button to turn them on. Several of the security cameras were damaged, some filled with massive hordes of he infected, the rest completely empty. He rotated the dial on the radio and Axel walked in. “Alright, we’re about to go up the fire escape, do you or Alexis need anything?” He rested his lead pipe on his shoulder. “Nah, we’re all good. Do you guys need to take any snacks up with you?” Jose nodded towards the cardboard boxes filled with cans, granola bars, and water bottles. Axel lifted a granola bar from his pocket and showed it to Jose. He crouched down and got eye to eye with Jose. “I’m leaving you behind with my daughter because I trust you. Do you understand that?” Axel’s words were sharp and he was on edge. “Yes sir.” Jose hesitated. “If for one second, one fucking second, I think my daughter’s in trouble, I’m going to come down here immediately and bash your brains in. Am I clear?” Axel’s words were hot enough to singe Jose’s eyebrows. “Crystal.” Jose stuttered. “Good.” Axel looked over at his daughter. “We’re going into the alleyway now, I need you to come out and make sure we get to the fire escape safely and then lock the door. Once that’s done, go back to the security room and stay there until we get back. We should be back down by sundown.” “Got it.” Jose stood on one leg and used a pole of wood to support his other leg as he walked. ---- “Count of three.” Lexi said, taking a deep breath. “One.” The group was ready and determined. “Two.” Their pipe clubs held firmly in their hand. “Three.” Their feet launched from the hotel and out the door. Tiger was the first one out, and immediately he ran into trouble. He hit something solid and warm- something growling. He panicked and swung his pipe up, smashing the infected’s head from the bottom up. He looked around and the alleyway was packed with them. Lexi smashed the head of one and another launched itself toward her, mouth open. She shoved the pipe horizontally into its mouth and it bit down. She swung it by its mouth into the brick wall of the hotel. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Joe was swinging his club like a madman, hacking bluntly into the re-animated bodies. The group started backing up into the hotel, and Jose held the door open for them. Tiger made it in without a scratch, and then Joe. Lexi slipped in, not before noticing the chain link fence she had jumped over lying flat on the ground, infected standing on top of it. Axel was still in the alleyway, ferociously smashing into the infected’s heads on a rampage, before turning to the door and launching himself into the opening, Joe slamming the door closed directly after he made it in. “Fuck.” Axel fell to his knees. “Now what?” Lexi took a massive breath and looked over to the group. “There’s the elevator shafts.” Jose nodded his head over to the hallway of elevators. “Climb up them?” Tiger muttered nervously. “No shitstick. Fall down them.” Lexi said sarcastically. Axel regained his composure and walked the distance over to the elevator doors. One of them was propped open, the others were locked closed. He looked up the shaft, the groaning of the infected echoed down the vertical tunnel. “Let’s do it.” “How?” Tiger walked over. “The cables. We’ll climb them.” Axel said. “Like gym class.” Tiger chuckled. “Alright well let’s get going then.” Lexi put the pipe in her waistband and stood at the edge of the elevator shaft. Quickly she darted forward and jumped the five feet to the cable and grabbed onto it, her body swung the cable around. Below her was the twenty feet drop to the basement, above her the thirty floors they were going to be searching. She looked around the dark shaft and saw a glimmer of silver. “Well fuck me.” She laughed. She swug herself back and forth on the cable like a swing, and after five or six swings she let go, launching herself towards the glimmer. The repair ladder she grabbed onto shook and the metal creaked but it was solid. “Alright!” She yelled, her voice rang through the shaft. “We don’t have all day!” Axel took a deep breath and shook his head in disbelief, and launched himself onto the cable, following Lexi’s motions. ---- “Alright.” Lexi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking at the cable in front of her, then past that at the elevator door, and then down five stories. She pulled herself closer to the ladder and focused her eyes on the cable. With one quick motion she pushed off, sending herself hurdling towards the cable, gabbing onto it with all her strength as it violently thrashed around. “Fuck” Lexi fell to her knees. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Tears rolled down her face as she clicked the button on the radio. “I’m… I’m here.” He managed to mutter. He dropped the radio to the desk and clapped his hands to his face, letting the tears roll down. “Fuck!” He screamed in anger and he crossed his arms onto the table and planted his head into the cradle. “God dammit” He cried, hearing Lexi crying over the other end of the radio. “Then let’s pick a room and spend the night in there.” Lexi approached him. ---- Category:Blog posts